starcoredatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Kat
Personality Kat is best described as "Chilled out". A gentle soul already, he is calmed even more by whatever he is constantly smoking. Kat is nothing but helpful and understanding, so long as you don't talk shit, dislike androids, or try to steal. A valuable friend to anyone who knows him, Kat will always go out of his way to make someone's day a bit better. Don't mistake that though for him being afraid to fight. Kat regularly deals with thieves and bounty hunters.... and well... he doesn't keep the incinerator in the back as a space heater. Appearance Usually found sitting behind his counter, mostly hidden in a puffy jacket, it could be easy to mistake Kat for a smaller man. Make no mistake however, he could stand toe to toe with a mid-sized Vesk warrior. Under all that puff stands a massive man with muscular arms, a wide chest, and at least two guns. Kat has long brown dreads, a winning smile, and a smooth voice that helps him secure even the most ridiculous deals or calm the most unruly patrons. Shichiya Central The property, paid for in full with cred sticks, sits in the merchant ward of Corta Prime Station. The shop sells a wide range of gear for any use, while mostly focused on technology, Shichiya has many small oddities. Kat will purchase most things people want to get rid of to resell later, making his shop a popular fence. In addition to buying and stocking everything from comic books to torpedo casings, the back of the shop also acts as Kat's personal studio apartment and a guest room for friends needing a place to crash. There he can cook, sleep, eat, and play exonet games during the stores off-hours. Although, he has been known to put down his game in between rounds if a pal needs something quickly. Background In his young age, Kyle was a bouncer at a popular bar on Absalom Station, but he has spent the last 17 years of his life "Fighting the good fight" quite publicly. He has always been outspoken about android rights, even as far as getting himself in trouble in the Pact Systems for joining many peaceful protests, and even a few not-so-peaceful riots. Far from his enemies, Kat has now settled down at Corta Prime Station, one of the few havens friendly to androids in the outer rim of the galaxy. His store acts as a safehouse for the Railroad, Kat is often taking in and protecting androids who need to lie low while their public records are deleted. Equipment * Anything you need, and have money for. * Reflective Shades. * Puffy Jacket. * Always at least one more blunt. * A kick ass, gold plated, .44 Revolver branded with the serial number of his favorite character from My Android Life: A tale of cybernetic strife Quotes "Yeah, I got one of those" - his response to any 'do you have' question "Being a junk seller is like life, if you want to do this, you won't get far acting like a little bitch." - Kat's response as to why he needs a big gun. "Holy shit, you're an android! What's it like?" - Asking Trillion about how she perceives herself. "Awwwww shit, you didn't... oh my god you did!" - Looking at the gun Trillion made for him, after seeing the serial number. struggles' built by Trillion.